Au petit matin
by Alounet
Summary: Comme souvent, Mickey se glisse dans le lit de son frère Brand pour dormir. Au petit matin, la situation se complique. Slash Mikey/Brand.


**Titre** : Au petit matin

**Disclaimer:** Les Goonies ne sont pas à moi mais à Spielberg.

**Pairing:** Mikey / Brand

**Genre:** Amour / Amitié

**Auteur** : **Alounet**

**Rating:** M

**Résumé**: Comme souvent, Mickey se glisse dans le lit de son frère Brand pour dormir. Au petit matin, la situation se complique. Slash Mikey/Brand.

**Avertissements** : Vous l'aurez sans doute compris si vous venez ici et que vous avez vu le film, il s'agit d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux frères. Donc... Ca peut vous déranger et donc ne lisez surtout pas ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez choqué. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'amour fraternel entre ces deux là dans le film. Donc voilà... Petite décidace à Destiny-Virgo qui aime bien le film aussi (et qui a du voir sa rediffusion hier lol). Bisous à vous deux !

* * *

Brand se réveillait difficilement. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille au soir et la lumière du soleil inondait sa chambre. Bien décidé à dormir d'avantage, il décida de se lever pour refermer les volets mais quelque chose de lourd l'en empêcha. Il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Son petit frère Mickey s'était glissé dans son lit comme il lui arrivait régulièrement de le faire. Brand n'était pas dérangé. Lui et son frère étaient très proches et assez fusionnel. Même s'il lui arrivait régulièrement de le charrier ou de l'embêter pour différentes raisons, Brand aimait son frère plus que tout au monde.

Mais ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer à ses potes du lycée. Il avait seize ans après tout. D'ailleurs, en le regardant dormir la bouche grande ouverte, Brand réalisa que son petit frère devenait de plus en plus vieux. Treize ans déjà. Et une érection matinale qui lui frottait la jambe.

D'abord surpris, Brand déplaça légèrement le plus jeune sur le côté pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et il réalisa qu'en effet, le plus jeune, à travers son boxer, avait la traditionnelle "érection du matin". C'était mignon, d'ailleurs, le plus vieux souriait de voir une pareille chose.

Mickey ouvrit doucement ses yeux et posa sa tête contre le torse de son frère. Il se réveillait doucement mais avait encore besoin de l'affection du plus vieux.

-T'es pas un peu grand maintenant pour dormir avec moi ? demanda Brand d'une voix pas très bien réveillée.

Mickey murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se contenta de serrer son frère contre lui. Le plus vieux réalisa qu'à son tour, il avait le bas de son boxer qui se gonflait. Etait-ce du au petit matin ou au contact de son frère contre lui ? Cette pensée lui fit peur le temps d'un instant.

-Mickey, tu devrais aller dans ton lit.

Le plus jeune essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et regarda de toute son innocence le plus vieux. Il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a dérangé ?

-Mais non idiot. C'est juste que t'es grand maintenant. T'es presque un homme pas vrai ?

-Ouais, je suppose.

Mais Mickey reposa sa tête contre le torse nu de son frère. Ce dernier serra les dents et dit au plus jeune :

-Tu sais le matin, quand tu deviens un homme tu... Tu ressens des trucs tu sais ?

-Quels genre de trucs ?

Il était vraiment trop pur et trop innocent. Et Brand était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder le sujet. Il attrapa la main de son frère et la plaça rapidement sur l'entre jambe de celui-ci.

-Tu sens ça ?

Brand garda sa main contre celle du plus jeune et par conséquent, ressentait l'érection de son frère. Son sexe ne devait pas être énorme vu son jeune âge, mais il était dur comme fer. Pas mal à l'aise du tout, son frère répondit :

-Ca m'arrive souvent en ce moment. Mais après elle redevient normal.

-Ah, t'as jamais essayé de la rendre normale de façon... manuelle ?

-Comment on fait ? demanda t-il toujours aussi innocent.

Brandon souriait. Son frère était vraiment adorable. Et vraiment touchant. En tant que grand frère, il se devait d'aider le plus jeune dans son éducation, notamment dans son éducation sexuelle. Il se redressa alors dans son lit et plaça son frère assis lui aussi contre lui.

-Regarde et fais pareil.

Brandon leva les fesses et baissa son boxer pour le laisser sur ses chevilles. Il était maintenant complètement nu sous les yeux admiratifs de Mickey qui le regardait avec beaucoup de respect, mais aussi beaucoup d'amour.

-Waouh. Elle est énorme.

Brand rougissait maintenant, il était flatté du compliment fait par son frère. Après tout, il était la première personne a vraiment le voir nu et ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il était plutôt bien monté.

-Maintenant tu vois, elle est aussi dure que la tienne. Alors tu prends ta main et tu fais ça.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Brand approcha sa main droite de son sexe et commença à se masturber lentement mais surement sous le regard admiratif de Mickey. Brand en oubliait presque sa présence tant son plaisir était exquis. Mais il savait que de se savoir "admiré" rendait l'excitation encore plus grande.

-Vas-y, à toi...

Mickey hésita un instant puis enleva à son tour son boxer et se retrouva dans le même état que son grand frère. Il regarda son propre petit sexe bien sur et ne sut pas de quelle façon commencer. Devant son malaise, Brandon décida de l'aider. Il attrapa la main de son frère et la plaça sur son sexe. Il l'aida au début dans ses mouvements avant de laisser Mickey faire tout seul.

-Voilà, tu te débrouilles comme un chef.

Brandon continua sa masturbation tout en regardant son frère le faire. La situation était bizarre mais vraiment excitante. Brandon osa alors demander à son frère :

-Ca te dirait qu'on échange ? Toi avec la mienne, moi avec la tienne ?

Mickey leva les yeux vers son frère et acquiesça. Quelques secondes après, la main de Brandon entourait le sexe de son petit frère, et la main de ce dernier celui de Brand. Les deux frères continuaient leurs masturbations tout en se regardant de temps à autres. Le fait de se regarder augmentait l'excitation et Mickey ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva :

Il venait de jouir plusieurs fois dans la main de son frère. Il était gêné et confus mais son frère le rassura :

-C'est normal. Ca fait du bien pas vrai ?

-Trop ! On peut recommencer ?

-D'abord finit avec moi okay ?

Mickey s'appliqua alors d'avantage avec le sexe de son frère et quelques minutes plus tard, le vit jouir sur son torse. Le visage du plus vieux grimaçait légèrement tandis que son sperme s'étalait partout autour de lui. Brandon se laissa tomber sur son coussin tout en soufflant :

-Waouh. Tu te débrouilles bien.

Mickey regarda les nombreuses tâches autour de lui et sur le corps de son frère notamment.

-T'as embrassé Andy pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? C'était pas... Je voulais pas...

-Relax, c'est pas un reproche. T'as trouvé ça comment ?

-Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser. Et toi ?

-Attends, je te montre okay ?

Mickey acquiesça et laissa son frère se rapprocher doucement. Le plus vieux posa ses lèvres contre celles de son frère et lui offrit son second baiser. Les deux frères continuèrent leur baiser durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux y mette fin :

-Tu devrais filer sous la douche, tu colle.

Mickey éclata de rire et sortit du lit de son frère. Avant de quitter la chambre, il lui demanda :

-On pourra recommencer ?

-Okay. Mais pas un mot à personne, compris ?

-Promis ! assura le jeune Goonies.


End file.
